Lyght's Clone Test
Where:Edit Amegakure, New Era Training Grounds Who:Edit Lyght Hojo, Kagato Uzumaki It Begins:Edit Lyghtsan has joined the chat Kagato: - Kagato pauses for a moment and tilts his head looking up to the sky with his eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right the dark clouds would look like they were shedding rain as if the Haven's themselves where in some sort of mourning. The rain fell harder here than any other place in the Amegakue, He stood in the center of the training area for the Amegakure. Kagato’s Mid length red hair begin to stick to his face slightly as He continued to look up into the sky even his black facial mask that cover up to his nose looked darker from the rain . The Rain soaking into every inch of his clothing, Kagato’s long black robe trimmed in white that bore the Akatsuki New era purple cloud on the front middle , front back and sides were starting to feel a little heavier with the added weight of the rain. His robe left open exposing his netted top with three black leather belts that went a crossed his mid-section. The rain water would bead off the purple in color war fan’s handle that he r had strapped to his back it also had the cloud symbol on the bottom of the fan. Not even the cloths he wore underneath would be safe his black cloth pants , belt would be soaked in the matter of second. Kagato’s Black armored plated shoes would begin to show signs of mud along the bottoms and sides- Kagato would reach over with his left hand to his right arm and pull up the sleeve of his robe exposing his hands and black finer nails he would do the same action with his right arm to his left till they were both pulled up. Kagato takes a deep breath and exhales slowly for today he thought would be one that he would remember as well as His young student would for years to come for today they would be taking the first part of their Genin test- Well Lyght, Are you ready for the first part of your test? I’m not going to make it easy. Lyghtsan: *As Lyght walks into the gate his hair was already soaked from the water and sweat from him running to get to the training field for the beginning of his Genin test. He shoes were covered in mud and soaked through to the skin. The mud had gotten onto his pants and up his back from the running. He quickly hides his tired worn out look and slowed his breath. He pulled at his soaked shirt so it get off his skin for a second and gave a slight bow to Kagato.* Sorry Kagato Sensei. I.....i...uh was helping a little old lady with her things. *he lies and takes off his gloves and rings them out. What he really was doing was at the book store looking for books on jutsu. As he puts his gloves on he walked over to his Sensei who was just as soaked. He swallowed and stood across from him. As Kagato spoke to him about not making it easy he felt his gut twist but he smiles* Well i didn’t want to become a ninja the easy way now did i? Kagato: --Kagato would smile softly not that Lyght could see since his face was covered mostly with his mask- Well surely, we wouldn’t want any easy routes or short cutes. The more you put into your training the harder you work the better you will become. I am sure you will do fine.-Kagato would take another deep breath before looking directly into Lyghts eye, noticing he seemed a bit nervous. Kagato would shift his weight a little but his shoes sinking into the ground a bit, with a calm sounding voice kagato would explain what he wanted to test him on today. Well today we will be testing your Clone Technique, making sure you know how to make and sustain one. So on with it lets see what you can do. –Kagato looks to his young student seeing great promise with in him- Lyghtsan: *Lyght nods and gets into position, his nervousness slowly fades as he forms a picture of himself him hes mind. He pictured his mid-length brown hair and his lightly tanned skin. He remembered where each freckle was on his face and the height his body was. He tossed his wet hair out his eyes and rememberd the design of his clothes. The black scraf around his neck and the shirt with its white strip down the front and the symbol on his back. He forms the first sign and softly repeats its meaning* Ram *hes feels his gloves on his hands and thinks of the white on them with the few black spots. He begins to smile as he forms the next sign* Snake. *he forms a picute of his baggy pants with the white ties offs at the bottom and his white shoes. He draws the piture in his mind on how far the pants go and where the shoes meet up. He quickly remembers his eyes the deep red eyes. His nervousness has disappeared at this point and he finally forms the last sign* Tiger *he lets his ckarka flow from him and with a small poof of smoke a perfect clone of himself is standing beside him. Lyght smiles and runs over to the clone.* Wow it’s better than last nights. *He looks back to Kagato and waits for him to speak.* Kagato: -Kagato watched intently as Lyght made his signs, focusing on his hands at the moment watching for him making the correct signs . The first sign light made was the Ram, it was well done and met his expectations of what Kagato was looking for. The next sign that was made was that of the Snake, this one seemed to take a little longer than the first but it was executed with precision. Kagato thought back for a moment to when he was the one in lyghts shoes a slight memory of how nervous he was that day came to him but somehow found the strength to get through it. The last sign was that of the Tiger watching Lyghts fingers as he formed it . Kagato noticed that Lyght seemed to be concentrating really hard at this point. Kagato watched as the cloud of smoke quickly fallowed. As the smoke cleared there would be a clone that looked very much like Lyght. Kagato would walk a bit closer to the clone looking it up and down inspecting every inch of it, Slowly crouching down then moving slowly back up to a standing position again- Very well done, it is better than the last time you tried this you have come a long way. Are you ready for the next part now that you have your clone ready? I want to see the control you have over it. Lyghtsan: *Lyght smiled at the praise and nodded his head wildly* Ok im ready. *he was getting excited* what do you want me to make him do? *looks at his clone as it starts to get drenched. Lyght never really did much with the clones after he made them but he knew how to. He just was worried he'd not do a good job so he waiting to see what Kagato said.* Kagato: -Kagato would slide a chakra rod out from under the sleeve of his robe, the rode would be two feet long. The end of the rode would have a slight pointy tip, Kagato would take a grip if it at the other end of the two foot black chakra rod. Kagato would place the tip of the rode in the dirt, and began to carve out a six foot circle in the dirt around where the clone and light stood. Kagato finishing the circle would look to light then the clone, Kagato’s eyes lit up for he was going to enjoy this little game of his.- Well the object of this little test is to see how well you can control your clone light. See this circle? You and your clone must stay in this circle. –Kagato would begin to walk away from both light and the clone. Walking about twenty steps away from them Kagato would turn to face them.- I Will use my Wind release Air bullets and direct them at you and your clone try to dodge them as well as you can, I won’t be taking it easy. So are you ready? Lyghtsan: *Lyght watched Kagato as he drew the circle. He was kinda confused at first then saw it was around him and the clone.* Wait what? You’re going to try and hit me with a jutsu? Isnt that going to hurt if it hits me? *He thought about it. -Well i dont have to let it hit me, but i really have to make sure the clone doesnt get hit.- He grin and looks at Kagato* Ok ignore that. Let’s get on with it *he concentrates so the clone does what he does at the same time. He and the clone slide a foot forward and get into a fighting position. They get their balance* Im ready. *they say at the same time* Kagato: --Kagato Takes his starts to take his stance slides his right foot slightly to the side planting it firmly. Kagato bends his back slightly. Kagato eyes locked onto Lyghts clone, Kagato bends his arms inwards a bit and quickly makes the hand sign Bird. The sign needed for the wind release Air bullet technique. Chakra flows from his shoulders into his hands as he does this. A wind picks up swirling into five round shapes made up of this wind, these would be hard to see which makes this test even more difficult. The five wind bullets take of at great speed cracking through the air almost like the wind was splitting the air around them as they passed. Three of the bullets would split off and head in the direction of the clone the other two would be focused towards the feet of light. Lyght would have to react fast to avoid these- Lyghtsan: *Lyght watches as Kagato forms hands but he could only make out the first so he knew Kagato had started the jutsu. He couldn't see the bullets but he could hear them but it wouldn’t be enough in this test. He did the hand sign to gather chakra and streams it into the ground just as he hears the bullet being released. He readies the clone just as dust jumps into the air all around him and the clone. He smiles at his plan and watches closely for a break in the dust. He sees the two coming toward him and jumps to the left and nearly goes out of the bounds. He smiles and looks back at his clone and gasps the runs at the clones and concentrates to make it run at him when he’s close enough he grabs the clone's hand and pulls it over him and he slide to his knees through the mud and feels himself sliding right under one of the bullets. He stands up and him and his clone look behind them and see where the bullets hit* Whoa......*he just stares at the indentions in the ground Kagato: -Kagato would chuckle slightly, he was really rather impressed by how light handled this thinking so quickly on his feet to use the environment to his benefit- Very well done but it’s not over yet -Kagato would exclaim as his laughter subsided, He regained his composure and with lighting like reflexes make the bird hand sign again this time concentrating more chakra into this attack instead of the five bullets this time he doubled the amount making it ten. Kagato would begin to launch one wind bullet at a time toward where Lyght and the clone were at on the ground. The first bullet sent cracking through the air towards the clone the second would follow the first but at a slower pace. The Third and forth would do the same as the first two but be directed at light. Fallowed by the fifth and sixed but the fifth went towards the clone and the sixth towards lyght at a quicker pace the sound was even louder that came from this two as the bullets ripped through the air like they were a hot knife through butter. Kagato held back the last four bullets for now and waited for what lyghts reaction would be.- Lyghtsan: *Lyght feels the dust begin broken in just enough time to make the clone dodge to its right. Lyght then focuses on the other but they didn’t come at once he feels the other going toward the clone so he makes the clone jump into the air over the second. He started to get a little winded from using the clone and his lack of usage with the clone. He had plenty of chakra but it was more mental than anything. He pushed that thought aside when he sees the dust parting coming at him, so he quickly spins to the left and is right in the path of the other bullet* So shi...... *without thinking the clone is there pulling him aside. He and the clone jump backwards out of the way of the fifth and sixth* Kagato: --Kagato shifted his weight to his left foot and slide his right along the ground so that Kagato was sideways. Kagato lifted the arm that was closest to lyght straight out and with one quick motion sent downward went his arm sending the last four bullets screeching through the air they. The seventh, eighth and ninth were sent downwards towards lyghts feet in an attempted to make him jump out of the circle. The tenth bullet would follow shortly behind but this one kept picking up speed and was directed right toward the clone’s chest right where the heart would be. The tenth would be the fastest of all the bullets yet. If lyght thought the other ones were hard to see this one would be impossible to for him to see. The speed at which the final bullet traveled would rival even that of a lightning strike. It took the bullet less than half a second to almost reach the target. Kagato feeling confident that this one will hit the target intended would relax his shoulders a bit and turn back to face lyght and watch the events unfold before him- Lyghtsan: *Lyght is panting when he heard more coming. He see them break and come toward him, he glances around and sees that he’s close to the edge and knows he can’t break the circle. He runs at the first bullet and flips over it. The clone is in the air above him suddenly and uses its feel to force itself up over the eighth and Making Lyght hit the ground under the the ninth. The clone lands beside Lyght and Lyght stands up listening for the bullets but he hears nothing nor sees nothing. He walks toward the clone just as the tenth bullet hits it’s in the chest* Hey i didnt feel that one coming. *he looks down at the place where the clone was in defeat* Damn i was so close. Kagato: Kagato chuckles as he looks towards lyght and began to speak in a calm mellow voice- You did very well so don’t get down on yourself.-Kagato would walk slowly to the boy his first test over, stopping where lyght was standing about a foot away, Kagato would reach his arm up placing his right hand on the boy’s shoulder- Well You passed the first part but we shall continue this another day no doubt your a bit exhausted after all of this. I am very proud how you handled this. –Kagato would pause for a moment his eyes lighting up a bit his eyes closing lightly and his red eye brows lifting up slightly in a pleased facial expression.- Well how about we get some Ramen from the The Tea and Ramen lounge?.. my treat. Lyghtsan: *Lyght looks up at Kagato after he feel his hand on his shoulder* What i passed *he eyes light up and he runs around happy* WOOT i pased the first test *he turns back toward Kagato and smiles* I'd love some ramen. *smiling at the thought of the noodles.* Kagato: Well then. -kagato would nod slighly- Lets head over to The Amegakure tea and Ramen. Kagato Turns and starts walking slowly making his way into the village to where the Tea and Ramen shop stood- Conclusion:Edit Lyght Passed the first round of his Genin tests. He met my (Kagato) expectations, and showed great skill.